Hogwarts Half
by The-Noble-Slytherin
Summary: Voldemort is on the rise and new allies from across the way bring new skills to the fight.  A new group starts at Hogwarts.  Too many pairings to list.  A repost from an old story under my old name.  Rating is for the future.
1. Mushrooms, Magic, and Mayhem

Standard disclaimer: no money, don't sue, ain't mine

HOGWARTS ½: SECOND CHANCES

Chapter 1: Mushrooms, Magic, and Mayhem

Kasumi was not a happy person right now. While that might have been enough of a shock, it was an even greater surprise to everyone around the dining room table that she was letting it show.

Things were not going as she had hoped. She had gone through quite a bit of trouble in order to bring the group of people before her together in order to try and put behind them the events of the previous weekend. That was the weekend when her father and his friend had tried to trick/blackmail Ranma and Akane into finally marrying each other. What had followed was to say at the very least a disaster that had left various friendships torn asunder. Kasumi frowned as she regarded the people sitting with her as she placed the last of the food she had prepared on the table.

Shampoo and Ukyo sat next to each other and were constantly shooting glares at Akane who herself looked as if she wanted to paste both girls to the far wall of the compound. Beside Akane sat Ranma. At the moment, he was silently praying that there would be no bloodshed this day. The only real contempt he showed seemed to be directed at the girl sitting across from the oldest Tendo girl.

Nabiki was quite aware of the looks she was getting from him. What scared her more was that it seemed like Ranma was aware that it had been her fault that the "wedding crashers" had even known there was a ceremony happening. She was sure that she had been careful when she had delivered the anonymous notes to the various other suitors. Still, it was only logical to assume that she had had some part in the chaos that had occurred. She was brought out of her thoughts when Kasumi cleared her throat.

"The purpose of this little get together is to talk about what happened last week," the oldest Tendo daughter stated, "and to try and salvage what friendships existed beforehand." Having gotten everyone's attention and brought the meeting back onto its original purpose, she was finally able to place her pleasant smile back onto her face. This seemed to have a somewhat calming effect on everyone around her.

"Why are me and Shampoo the only ones here then?" Ukyo asked, suspiciously. "What about Mousse?"

Shampoo nodded. "Spatula Girl right. Crazy Kuno people and Lost Boy also help wreck wedding," she added.

"I asked Ryoga to be here, but for some reason he hasn't made it."

"Probably wandering around in Kyoto or someplace like that," Ranma muttered under his breath. This earned him an elbow in his gut from Akane.

"It's bad enough you insult him to his face," she said, "but do you have to pick on him when he's not even here?"

"As I was saying," Kasumi stated loudly, bringing the conversation back on track, "Ryoga has not shown up. As for the Kunos, they have not yet been released from the hospital due to the various injuries they received."

Nabiki spoke up. "That still doesn't explain why Mousse isn't here." Surprisingly, it was Shampoo who answered this question.

"Stupid Mousse being punished for his part in losing Nannichuann. Great Grandmother have him locked in cage for two weeks." Everyone noticed the smug look on her face. Two weeks of Mousse in a cage meant she had two weeks in which she didn't have to worry about him trying to force his attention on her. It was a feeling that a couple of other people at the table wished they could experience.

Ranma groaned at the mention of the Amazon Matriarch. His head turned in her direction as she chatted with his mother. _Knowing her, she's probably trying to convince Mom that the only way I can be a 'man among men' is to marry a healthy and strong Amazon._ He reached out and plucked a steamed mushroom from the plate in the center of the table. Seeing him do so reminded everyone else around the table that they were also somewhat hungry seeing as how it was dinner time. As a group, they each reached out to take a mushroom and popped them into their mouths.

From the other side of the room, Nodoka watched as the youths gathered around the table ate the mushrooms slowly. With a saddened expression on her face, she turned back towards the elderly woman in front of her.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Cologne-sama?" she asked with a sigh. "This is not going to make them happy."

Cologne's eyes narrowed as she lowered her head. "I know, my friend, but you received the same letter and warnings that I did. There are dark times ahead of us and we will need many strong fighters to combat it." She looked back towards the group around the dining room table. "Besides, with only one exception, this has always been a part of their heritage and who they are. The other has a great potential as well. They should have had this chance long ago."

Nodoka gripped the hilt of her katana tightly, her knuckles going white from the pressure. "I still plan on having words with both Genma and Soun for hiding the truth from their children. It wasn't right for them to make the choice themselves."

"I agree, young one, but that mistake will be rectified soon." Her words were interrupted as a scream pierced the household. "In fact, right about now."

Nabiki's scream was quickly followed by various others. All around the table, clothes had become too big, voices had gotten higher, and bodies had grown smaller as well as less developed. After seeing she wasn't the only one affected, Nabiki found her voice and spoke. "What the hell has happened to us?" She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized how different her voice was.

Ranma found that everyone was looking in his direction. "Hey, what are you all looking at me for?"

"Because, you baka," Akane said, "anytime something weird happens, it's always tied into you somehow."

"Well, not this time, Tomboy," Ranma yelled at her. "All I did was eat one…of…those…mushrooms." Ranma groaned and stared at the empty plate in the middle of the table. Everyone followed his look as comprehension dawned on their faces.

"Kasumi," Akane nervously asked, "where exactly did you get those mushrooms?"

"We gave them to her," an old voice stated from the hallway. All turned to see both Cologne and Nodoka wearing a slightly pained expression on their faces. Ranma was on his feet in a second and face to face with the old woman another moment later. This was a sight to see considering that, for once, she was not balanced on her staff, but instead holding it in her hands as she stood on the floor.

"What's the big idea?" Ranma demanded. "Why in Kami's name did you turn us all into twelve-year-olds?" Those were Ranma's last spoken words as he suddenly found Cologne's staff pointed at him.

"SILENCIO," Cologne exclaimed. At her words a brief spark of energy arced out of her staff and struck Ranma in the throat. While he felt no pain, Ranma discovered that his voice was now gone despite the fact that he was still working his mouth. Wide-eyed, he scrambled back to his place at the table.

"AIYAA," Shampoo cried. "How Great-Grandmother do that?"

"If you will all calm down, we'll explain it to you all." Satisfied that everyone present was going to listen, she nodded to Nodoka. "Would you mind clearing the table, please?"

Nodoka nodded and pulled on the hilt of the Saotome family blade, causing Ranma to become noticeably nervous. He only calmed down slightly as he saw not a sword, but a short length of wood come out of the folds of silk. Nodoka waved this at the table and instantly the dishes and plates before them floated a few meters in the air before vanishing completely. Slowly, Ranma faced his mother and tried to speak. Once more his mouth moved but no sound came out. Nodoka sighed and pointed her wand at him.

"VOCALUS." Once more a stream of energy impacted her son's throat. "Now what was it you were trying to say?"

Ranma's voice was noticeably weaker as he spoke but this was more from nerves than the spells that had just affected him. "What are you and where is my mother?"

Nodoka's face went glum. "I am your mother, Ranma. It's just that something about me has been kept from you for a long time." She steeled herself for whatever reaction she received. "You see, I'm also a witch and, as it turns out, so are all of you. Except for Ranma, of course. Since he's a male, that makes him a wizard."

Cologne spoke up with a slight grin. "Half the time, anyway."

"NANI?" Several voices exclaimed as the youths around the table all passed out.

Cologne prodded the unconscious Ranma with her staff and smiled up at Nodoka. "I must say they took that better than I expected them to. Despite herself, Nodoka couldn't help but giggle at the comment.

ENGLAND

Across the seas, in an old European castle, a wizened witch was going over the current registrar of students awaiting their letters of acceptance. As she looked on to the parchment, Professor McGonagall watched in amazement as six new names appeared at the bottom. While it was not unusual for there to be last minute additions or names of foreign origin to be included, when it did happen, ages did not often appear as well. When she read the ages, she felt that there must have been some kind of mistake. Thirteen was too old for first year students. Never in the school's more than one thousand year history had any student been admitted at any age other than eleven. Even the Boy-That-Lived had had to wait until he reached the proper age. Rolling the parchment and tucking it under her arm, she made her way to the Headmaster's office to discuss these most strange turn of events. When she reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office, McGonagall paused as a frown appeared on her face.

"Now, what was the name of that muggle treat that he loves so much?" she asked herself. "Oh, yes, that's it. LEMON DROP."

At her words, the immense statue moved to one side. Professor McGonagall wasted no time in entering the room and climbing the long staircase that led up to her destination. Knocking on the door, she waited until a voice called from the other side, beckoning her in.

"I apologize for this intrusion, Headmaster, but something unusual has happened that I thought should be brought to your attention."

Professor Dumbledore regarded her with a slight smile. "I assume that this has something to do with the six names that have just been added to the parchment you are now carrying."

Professor McGonagall was startled for a brief moment, but nodded and rolled out the parchment in question before Professor Dumbledore on his desk. She immediately pointed to the newly added names, emphasizing the ages printed next to them.

"I've never known it to happen before, but surely there must be some mistake. First year students are, after all, never of any age other than eleven."

Dumbledore shook his head. "There is no mistake, my dear Minerva. These young ones are a very special case. I have personally approved for their late admittance."

McGonagall looked absolutely shocked. "But why, Headmaster? What is it that makes them so special?"

"You are, of course, well aware of the events that occurred at the end of the last school year." He watched as McGonagall nodded sadly.

The return of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort had been kept quiet for nearly a year by the Ministry of Magic. No one wanted to accept that the years of peace that had presided since his apparent defeat fifteen years prior were about to come to an end. Only certain members of the magical community had believed that he had truly returned, the two most prominent being Professor Dumbledore, who was reportedly one of only two wizards the dark lord truly feared, and now sixteen-year-old Harry Potter, who was the other. In order to dispel the rumors of the Dark Lord's return, Cornelious Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, had begun a smear campaign over the previous year on both Dumbledore and Harry before being forced to finally admit that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned. It had taken Fudge seeing the Dark Lord in person with in the ministry of Magic building along with several of his supporters, known as Death Eaters.

Professor McGonagall was fully learned of all these facts, but still did not see how this had anything to do with the new students they would be receiving. She was stopped from her question by the Headmaster's raised hand. "Due to these events, we must now look to other forms of talent and abilities than what we have previously limited ourselves to. It seems that the there live in Japan a group of young ones that possess certain skills that will be of quite some advantage to all of us in the coming trials. It is also quite remarkable that, with one exception, they are all descended of rather powerful witches. That one exception, as fortune would have it, does have magical abilities within her as well."

"And how is it you came to hear of these youths?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Why, from our new Defense Against Dark Arts teachers. They are also from Japan."

"I'm sorry, headmaster, perhaps I heard you wrong. Did you just say 'teachers', as in more than one?"

"No, you heard me correctly. As I said, we must adapt to the threat before us. In that regard, I have employed two teachers who will each instruct the students in a different aspect of defense, one being magical and the other physical."

"PHYSICAL?" Professor McGonagall cried, shocked. "Do you mean to say that we will be teaching the students how to fight?"

Dumbledore was unmoved. "Not fight," he said with a stern look on his face. "How to defend themselves should they ever be separated from their wands." The headmaster continued to stare at his Transfiguration instructor's aghast look. "I thought you would be happy to meet up with one of your dearest friends. I know for a fact that little Nodoka is anxious to see you again."

"Nodoka-chan?" Despite her shock at what she had learned, a smile crossed her face at the memory of her friend. Her smile grew brighter as she thought of someone else who was likely to be coming. "Does that mean Kimiko is coming as the other instructor?"

Her smile faded as she saw the pained expression that crossed Dumbledore's face. "I'm afraid, Minerva, that young Kimiko finally succumbed some years ago to the death curse she received from Voldemort's Death Eater." Professor McGonagall momentarily flinched at hearing the Dark Lord's true name mentioned before tears appeared in her eyes at the news of her friend's death. "I hope you will be happy to hear, though, that just prior to her death she gave birth to three daughters. In fact, you will find their names on this very parchment along with Nodoka's child as well."

Professor McGonagall immediately looked at the registrar that had originally brought her to the headmaster's office. Sure enough, three of the names shared a surname.

"Akane Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, and Nabiki Tendo. These are Kimiko's daughters? Which one is Nodoka's?" she asked Professor Dumbledore, who pointed at one of the three remaining names.

"This is her child: Ranma Saotome. The other two are friends of theirs."

"Ukyo Kuonji and Shampoo. Shampoo? This is a joke, right? What Japanese family would name their child Shampoo?"

"It is no joke nor is Shampoo Japanese. Her name is actually written as Xian Pu, but in our language, Shampoo is the closest we can approximate. She is a Chinese Amazon and the great granddaughter of our second Defense Against Dark Arts instructor."

"Chinese Amazon?" McGonagall repeated as she searched her mind for a memory that she soon found. "Merlin's Beard, Headmaster, you can't possibly mean Cologne of the Nyuchetzu." Seeing his nod, she became absolutely livid. "You know that we can't associate with them. When the Ministry finds out…"

"The Ministry is already aware. Cologne is the current Matriarch of her tribe and has offered a peace treaty to Minister Fudge, who has wisely accepted."

"If that is all then, Headmaster, I had better return to preparing the admittance letters." Dumbledore nodded and McGonagall rolled the parchment and tucked it under her arm. Just before she left the office, however, she turned back to address him. "By the way, if I recall correctly, Cologne had a rather unusual nickname for you, didn't she? What was it again?"

Professor Dumbledore lowered his head and as such, McGonagall was unable to see the single tear that fell from his eye. "It was...Airen."

Later that night, six owls left carrying letters of admittance to names that had recently been added on the registrar of potential students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

NERIMA

"Oh good, he's waking up, Elder."

Ranma groaned as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Sitting up, he found himself looking directly into the eyes of his mother.

"Oh, mom, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you were a witch and turned me into a twelve-year-old." Ranma's eyes grew wide as he realized his voice was higher than usual. He slowly brought his trembling hands up in front up his face. What he saw confirmed his fears.

"It wasn't a dream, my son." Nodoka's voice was tinged with sadness but also held the tone of relief at the same time. She reached out and took Ranma's hand into which she placed her wand. Ranma stared at it for a while as if expecting it to suddenly fill his mind with all the answers he was searching for. Finally he looked up to his mother, the questions burning in his eyes.

"For now, I ask only that you listen," Nodoka told him. "Elder Cologne and I will answer your questions along with those of the others, but first we have a rather long story to tell you."

"And seeing as how it is such a drawn out tale," Cologne continued, "we will wait until the others wake up to begin." She walked up to Ranma and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Child, I know right now that you are quite upset with what has happened but believe me when I tell you that it is all for a good purpose." She paused as she heard sounds of stirring coming from the living room. "Come. The others are waking up and it is time for explanations to be made."

Cologne rose and walked out of the dining room into the living room where the others had been laid down to rest. She was followed closely by Nodoka and a still shaky Ranma. Reaching the next room, Cologne positioned herself in the middle of the waking girls and was soon joined by her fellow witch. Ranma took a place between Nabiki and Akane and waited. While he was not happy about the current situation, he truly believed that his mother had a very good reason for doing this. The fact that she had reverted him to childhood after being obsessed with him becoming a "man among men" further strengthened this belief.

The first of the girls to awaken was Kasumi. As she stirred, she looked around and the youthened bodies of those she had come to know as sisters, friends, and brother. She then regarded her own body. As her eyes took in what she saw, teardrops began to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. These did not go unnoticed by those who were not still in a state of blissful unconsciousness.

"Kasumi, I am so sorry to have to have done this to you," Nodoka said softly, her head lowered as she was unable to look the (once) eldest Tendo daughter in the eyes. "I know this is such a terrible shock for you." What she heard next threatened to send those awake into another shock-induced slumber.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH." Kasumi's cry nearly matched that of Nabiki's the previous evening. Nodoka soon found herself engulfed in a giant hug.

_Too bad Shampoo is still out, _Cologne thought. _She would have been quite impressed with this girl's technique._

Nodoka, however, was not feeling impressed at the moment. Total confusion was a better term as she disengaged the young brown-haired girl from her body. "Kasumi, are you really alright? I mean this must be difficult to deal with."

Kasumi's smile was brighter than even the sun itself. "Oh, Auntie, this is like a dream come true for me. I finally have a chance to have a normal childhood."

Ranma, of all people, nodded in understanding as a small smile appeared on his face as well. He had seen through Kasumi's cheery personality a long time ago. Despite the gentleness she always projected, her aura had always been a messy confusion, mixed with the markings of depression and deep longing. Ranma had been told of how all she had of her mother after she had died was all the training she had been given in cooking and housekeeping. For Kasumi, it had been her life raft whenever her grief had threatened to drown her.

The only hope she had been given was in the form of Doctor Tofu, the kindly martial artist who constantly had taken care of her family whenever they had ailments. Later on, that care had extended to Ranma and all the others he had attracted to Nerima. Unfortunately, Dr Tofu had been unable to control either his mind or his actions whenever Kasumi had approached him. When he left without any kind of warning or reason, she had blamed herself because of the way she had caused him to go into his fits.

Now Kasumi was being given the chance to start again the process of being a teenager. For her it was as if the Kami themselves had provided her with new hope. Ranma prayed to them that this time she would have a better go of it.

Ranma's attention was grabbed as he felt a movement beside him. Shampoo and Ukyo had both begun to regain their senses. The first thing he noticed was that Shampoo, while not as blessed as she had been before, was still farther developed than he had thought she would have been. He wasn't the only one to notice.

"I don't believe it!" Akane cried as she also woke and noticed her Chinese rival. "Even as a twelve-year-old, she outdoes all of us."

Shampoo looked down at her body and shrugged. "So Shampoo blossom early. Is problem?" Seeing Akane and Ukyo's looks of disbelief and envy gave her a great sense of pride.

"That's enough of that," Cologne said. "Today is going to be enough of a shock without any childish bickering to go with it."

Ukyo whirled on the Amazon matriarch. "In case you haven't noticed, Granny, we are children now. Remember whose fault that is as well."

Trying to forestall any further destruction to both body and property, Ranma wisely changed the subject. "Maybe it would be best if you told us what this was all about. If mom went along with this, as seems to be the case, it must be something pretty serious."

"Indeed it is. I would explain it now but one of our numbers is still somewhat incapacitated," Cologne said as she gestured to Nabiki. Said person was still lost in dreamland.

"Well, if you're going to wait for her to wake up," Akane said, giggling, "we might as well have breakfast so that we don't starve before hearing this story." On hearing this, Kasumi instinctively rose to go to the kitchen to prepare the morning meal. Before she could take two steps, however, she found herself being brought back down by Nodoka.

"There is no need to trouble yourself this morning. It has all been taken care of." Nodoka turned in the direction of the kitchen and called out. "Winky, whenever you are ready, breakfast will be served in the living room." Kasumi looked quite confused when she had been told that she would not have to cook that morning. That was nothing, though, compared to how she felt at what she saw next.

Before her eyes, a large table appeared out of thin air with place settings for everyone present. The surprises continued as several steaming dishes floated in from the hallway and landed on the table. The biggest shock, however, was what followed behind, apparently guiding the meal to its place.

It was the funniest creature anyone had ever seen. No taller than Cologne herself, it had a rather large head with big bat-like ears, wide eyes, and what looked like a brown tomato for a nose. It was clothed in a simple white dress that led the assembly of young teens to believe that, whatever it was, it had to be female.

The creature, apparently named Winky, finished placing the food on the table and then turned and bowed to Nodoka. At Nodoka's nod, Winky vanished with an audible pop. All around the living room, jaws were being closed and eyes returned to their normal size.

"What the hell was that?" The question caused everyone to jump since it was Nabiki who had asked, having regained consciousness minutes before.

Nodoka recovered and smiled at the girl. "That was Winky. She's a house-elf. Very helpful creatures to have around the home and totally obedient to those they see as their master or mistress as the case may be. I must admit life would have been a lot easier if she had been around while Genma and Ranma were gone."

"I feel another headache coming on," Nabiki mumbled, clutching her head. Before she could pass out again, however, Cologne was behind her and jabbing a point on her back. Immediately, Nabiki felt more alert than ever.

"I'm afraid we can't have you going to sleep on us again, child," Cologne stated. "We have quite a long story to tell and unfortunately time is rather short." As she took a place next to Nodoka, she continued. "Now then, where shall we start?"

"How about with breakfast?" Ranma asked. All around him, eyes locked on his position. "What? I'm hungry and I get the feeling we are not going to feel like eating later on."

"He may very well be right," Cologne stated as she sat down at the table and took up a set of chopsticks. "Besides, Winky would feel bad if we let this meal get cold."

Everyone else followed suit and took places around the table. It was a little awkward for those who had been reduced in age as their reach was now sufficiently less than what they were used to. This was solved with the help of Nodoka's wand as she levitated various dishes to those who asked for them. After seeing this a few times, the weirdness factor began to wear thin to the point where soon nobody really showed any reaction.

"This is rather good, Nodoka," Cologne stated. "I had no idea that Winky knew how to make Japanese or Chinese dishes."

Nodoka giggled. "She didn't when I employed her last month, but she is so eager to please me as her new mistress that she studied the recipes and practiced nonstop for a week. I must say that I am pleased to find her in much better spirits than when she first started."

"What do you mean, Auntie?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm afraid that Winky has not had a very happy history even for a house-elf. One of her last master's badly mistreated her and had her do things that preyed upon her conscious. I am unaware of all the details, but, suffice to say, she had to spend quite some time in Saint Mungo's before she could rejoin the magical community?"

"What Saint Mungo?" Shampoo questioned, clearly intrigued by everything she was about to learn.

"Saint Mungo's is a hospital for wizards and witches," Cologne answered. "Normally, they would not take care of a mere house-elf, but certain influences allowed for her treatment."

"I don't get it," Nabiki remarked as she refilled her rice bowl. "If her master was so bad, why didn't she just leave?"

Nodoka frowned. "It's not a part of our world I am proud of, but house-elves are bonded to their masters until such time as they die or are released from service. They must keep the secrets of those they serve and can never disobey without punishing themselves with physical pain. The only way for a house-elf to be released is to be presented with clothing by their masters. For them, that is a great dishonor."

"But wasn't Winky wearing a dress, Saotome-san?" Ukyo pointed out.

"Yes, she was. You see, unlike most wizards and witches, I do not believe a house-elf should be treated as a slave. When I first took her in, I told Winky that she was not bound to me. If she wished to leave at anytime, she was free to do so. To that end, I made it clear that she was to wear clothing of some kind at all times and work to keep them presentable. She won't ever leave, mind you. It's not in a house-elf's nature, but at least she will always have that option."

"So you really are a witch." Akane was still having trouble believing it even as she said the words. She also seemed to recall that Nodoka had said something along the lines of all those present being one as well as Ranma being a wizard. "Does this mean that my mother…?" She couldn't finish the question. She didn't have to.

"Was also a witch," Nodoka finished, "and a powerful one as well. In fact, she was one of the best aurors ever."

"An auror? What's that?" Nabiki asked. There was still a little stiffness at the sound of her voice. Apparently, she still had not gotten used to the fact that she was now a bit younger than she was the previous day.

Cologne sighed. "One thing you must understand is that just like there are good and evil muggles in the world, the same is true for wizards and witches. It's an auror's job to track down and capture dark wizards."

"I take it that a muggle is a normal person who can't use magic," Ukyo noted.

"That's right, Miss Kuonji," Cologne said to her. "Your own parents are examples."

Ukyo looked surprised at this. "But I thought that you said I was a witch too. How is that possible if my parents weren't magic users?"

"My dear child, if only wizards and witches could produce others like themselves, we would have died out long ago," Cologne remarked with a laugh. "There are new witches and wizards every year who are born to two muggles or even a muggle and a magic user. You should be proud of yourself though because the first is rare."

"This still doesn't explain why you've turned into twelve-year-olds," Ranma growled as he rose to his feet. As interesting as this story was becoming, his patience was starting to wear thin. A bonk on the head courtesy of Cologne's staff/wand brought him back to his seat.

"First of all, you are thirteen, not twelve," she said as a sound reached her ears. "As for why, I believe you are about to get your answer."

Further conversation was halted by a flutter of several pairs of wings. All around the table, save the two oldest, watched in amazement as six owls flew into the living room and deposited a stiff envelope before each of the newly made children. After have a little snack from the table, they took off once more and flew out of the house.

Nodoka herself seemed to be in a state of shock as well. "I must say I really didn't expect them to get here so soon. Those clever owls must have hitched a ride on an airliner to arrive so quickly."

Everyone stared at the letters before Akane finally shrugged and broke on the seal of the envelope and withdrawing a folded piece of parchment. As she read it, her eyes went wide.

"Well, what does it say, sis?"

Akane voice was just loud enough to be heard as she read what was written.

_DEAR MISS TENDO,_

_I AM PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._

The impact of these words hit her so hard that Akane was unable to finish reading the parchment or keep her hands from shaking as she lowered it to the table.

Cologne smiled. "Each one of you has a similar letter in your hands. Normally, first year students are admitted at the age of eleven, but Nodoka and I felt that might be too much on you and called in some favors to have you admitted at an older age."

Silence reigned around the table as the reality that they were going to a magic school sank into each person's head. Only Nodoka's voice brought them out of their stupor.

"Well, then I guess it is time for us to plan a shopping trip."

"Shopping trip?" Ukyo asked, shaking her head. "What do we need to go shopping for?"

"Why, your school supplies, of course," Nodoka replied with a bright smile. "I believe each of you has a list of items that you'll be needing for the coming term."

Kasumi reached in her envelope and pulled out a second parchment. "Robes, a cauldron, a wand? Where are we supposed to get these things, Auntie? I don't recall ever seeing a store in Tokyo that sells these kinds of things."

"I'm afraid that's true, Kasumi," Nodoka replied. I am afraid we are going to have to go somewhere else to get these items. If none of you have anything else to do today, we could go now."

Everybody around the table looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"I guess it's settled, mom," Ranma said. "Do I need to call for some taxis?

Cologne smirked. "That won't be necessary, Ranma." From her robes, she pulled out an old rolled up newspaper. "If everyone will please gather around and take hold of this, we will be off. Do be quick as there is only a minute left before this Portkey activates."

Nodoka stood up and touched the newspaper with one hand while keeping a firm grip on the Saotome family blade with her other. "Make sure you have your letters with you at all times."

One by one, each of the youths came up and placed a hand on the newspaper. Kasumi gave a quick look back at the table.

"Auntie, what about clearing the dishes?"

"Don't worry, dear," Nodoka told her. "Winky will be more than happy to take care of it."

"We're about to leave," Cologne stated. "Brace yourselves. This can be a little rough for those who have never done this before." As soon as the words left Cologne's mouth, there was a blinding flash and everyone disappeared.

LONDON, ENGLAND

Ranma never wanted to go through that experience again. The closest thing that he could compare it to was when he and Akane had been caught up inside of his own Hiryu-Shoten-Ha attack. Only this time it felt like he was being pulled into it by his stomach. Just when he had thought the wind would finally tear him apart, he felt his feet land hard on the ground. As he looked around to get his bearings, the first thing that he noticed was that the group was definitely not in Nerima anymore. Instead he found that they were all standing in a small lot surrounded by a stone wall on three sides and the side of a building on the fourth. Just as he was about to ask where they were, someone beat him with a question of their own.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Nabiki cried out.

"That, my dear girl, was called a Portkey or rather the newspaper was." Cologne tossed the paper into a garbage can in the corner of the lot. "I admit it is not the most pleasant way to travel, but seeing as how we had neither floo powder nor brooms, it was the most convenient way to get here."

"And just where is here?" Ranma was finally able to ask.

Nodoka smiled at her son. "Why, this is London, my son."

"You're telling me that we can get all this weird stuff in London?" From her tone, it was clear that she was having a hard time believing all of this.

"Of course, child, if you know where to go." Cologne raised her staff and hit three bricks in succession and then stood back.

For a moment nothing happened. Just when Ranma was about to ask what it was they were waiting for, the wall Cologne had struck began to recede until a path had been cleared before them. What they saw was something straight out of a Charles Dickens novel. It was the very picture of a mid-nineteenth century London street. Vendors were out everywhere selling their wares and customers dashed from store to store.

"My friends," Cologne stated, "welcome to Diagon Alley."

As the group made their way onto the busy street, they were halted by a booming voice calling out to them in English. Thankfully, English was a required class at Furinken high, so everyone in the group was able to understand the language. This included Shampoo, seeing as how Cologne had been teaching it to her for this very day. When they faced the source of the voice calling out to them, every one of the martial artists dropped into a defensive posture while Nabiki and Kasumi began to take several steps back.

Coming up to them was on of the largest men that any of them had ever seen. It wasn't until Nodoka and Cologne bowed to him that anyone appeared to relax.

Ranma leaned over to Akane and whispered to her. "Doesn't he remind you of the dojo destroyer we fought?"

Akane thought for a moment. "You mean the one who used the signs as weapon? Kinda but this guy's got a lot more hair."

Cologne motioned for everyone to come closer. "Young ones, I like for you to meet Hagrid." Everyone gave him a nervous hello. Hagrid is the Gameskeeper at Hogwarts as well as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Nodoka looked up at Hagrid. "I must admit I am rather surprised to see you here, Hagrid-san."

"As am I," Cologne added. "It was my understanding that Professor Dumbledore was going to meet us here."

"Ah, yes, about that," Hagrid answered. "I'm afraid he's been a bit delayed, but I 'pect he'll be along ter meet yas soon enough, Perfessors."

Shampoo's eyes went wide at what she had heard. "Excuse Shampoo, Giant Man, but why you call Great-Grandmother and Ranma mother professor?" All the others leaned in, waiting for the answer.

Hagrid looked taken aback. "Blimey, didn' they tell ya? They're both goin' ter be teachers at Hogwarts this year."

The very next second, the London Institute of Geology recorded a 3.8 tremor on the Richter scale centered in downtown London.

END CH. 1

This was a story I started under another Pen Name and then took down after two chapters because I didn't like how I had started it. A few days ago, I went back through my old files and reread this. I remembered the idea for future chapters and decided to repost it under my current name. I still don't like how I wrote the first two chapters, but when I went back I realized that I really couldn't do that much to change it with out it disrupting what I had planned for the future.

Obviously, a knowledge of the Ranma manga is needed. As will a small knowledge of other series.

Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this.

I already know which houses each person is going into and what will be in each wand. I give 20 points to the one who gets all the houses correct and 50 to the person who guesses what goes into each wand.

Any way I hope you enjoyed this. As usual, C&C are welcome.


	2. Old Curses & New Friends

HOGWARTS ½: SECOND CHANCES

Chapter 2: Old Curses & New Friends

Ranma had seen many wondrous things in his life. Taking a ten-year training trip with your father through all of Japan and China gives one just that kind of opportunity. He had seen the pristine beauty of the snow-capped peaks of Hokkaido and been witness to the white sands and sparkling water in Okinawa. Even the rustic countryside of the Qinghai Province in the hills of China held a wonderment all their own. Having witnessed such sights in his travels, Ranma had always believed that there was no single place in the world that would have amazed him in such a way again.

Yet that was really the only word that could describe how this place made him feel: Amazed. Diagon Alley was like no other place he had ever seen before. The closest thing he could compare it to was scenes from that movie the family had watched last Santa Day: "A Christmas Carol". That was at least what the street and buildings reminded him of. That's where the similarities ended though.

After all, Charles Dickens never mentioned anything about people buying toads, wands, broomsticks, or cauldrons. Ranma couldn't help but feel out of place just from the way he was dressed. Everywhere he looked, people were wearing long billowing robes and tall hats. Try as he might, he found himself hard placed to think of an event or location back home where this style might be accepted.

Any further thoughts were pushed out of his mind when the food arrived for his group. Hagrid had led been leading them to a place he had called Gringotts when Ranma's stomach had decided to remind everyone just how long it had been since they had last eaten. Despite the breakfast that Winky had prepared that morning, nobody had had that much of an appetite. Current revelations had left them in something of a state of a shock. Thankfully for Ranma's pride, the rumbling of his stomach was joined by Kasumi's, of all people. As she tried to hide her blush with her hand, the rest of the kid's bellies chose to cast their votes as well. So a quick change in their schedule led them to a small café where they now found themselves sitting at tables just outside as they took in even more sights that they would not have believed they would ever see.

"AIYAA!" Shampoo cried after she had taken her first bite. "This ramen is too too good. No even think Great-grandmother make like this." She winced a moment later as she recoiled from a staff to her head.

"You know, Elder Cologne," Nabiki stated calmly as she took a bite herself. "As many time as I have seen you do that to everyone, I'm surprised that it hasn't broken or at the least shown some kind of wear and tear."

"Ah, but, child, it is really quite simple," the Elder replied. "In case, you didn't realize from my little display with son-in-law's voice, my wand is concealed inside. Needless to say, that allows for a certain amount of magical protection." She twirled the staff nimbly in one hand. "Makes it pretty light, too."

"I always wondered why it was yer carried that thing around the school all ther time," Hagrid remarked with a chuckle. "Almost gave Perfessor Dumbledore a shock as well if'n I recall." Hargid's smile was wiped from his face by a hard glare from Cologne.

"I'll thank you to keep that little matter to yourself." The Matriarch said no more than that, leaving several confused faces. Wisely, she decided to shift the focus elsewhere. Turning to Nabiki she stated, "I am quite surprised at your reaction last night, child. After everything you have seen, is it really too much to believe in this kind of magic?"

"Too be honest, I never did believe in magic," Nabiki stated with a little bit of embarrassment. She paused as she waited for all but Hagrid to pick their faces up off the table. Even Kasumi had found Nabiki's admission to be to hard to believe. It amazed Nabiki that everyone was able to miss the bowls of noodles before them.

Akane was the first to recover. "How can you say that, Nabiki?" she asked with an amazed look on her face. "After having Ranma living with us for a year now and seeing all that has happened since then, how can you honestly say that you don't believe that magic exists?"

Nabiki took another bite of her noodles. "Simple, sis. In my opinion, nothing that has happened has had anything to do with magic.

It was several seconds before anyone spoke. The silence was then broken by Cologne's harsh laughter. "Very good, child," she stated. "I was wondering when someone was going to figure it out."

"What Great-grandmother mean?" Shampoo asked. "How can Mercenary Girl be right?"

"Simple, Shampoo," Nabiki answered calmly. "Magic has never been a part of any past events because they were all based on ki."

"What about Herb and Saffron, Sugar?" Ukyo asked. "I mean they could even fly."

"Yes, and there is also the matter of Ranma's curse as well," Kasumi added.

"Again these things are all ki-based rather than magic based," Nabiki calmly stated. "As for the flying, well, Saffron did have wings. Herb just used his ki to thrust himself off the ground. Each one of the attacks that Ranma, Ryoga, and all the others use is simply a focus and projection of their ki. Even the Jusenkyo curses are a person's ki being manipulated."

Cologne smiled broadly and nodded in confirmation. "I can see that you will be a most worthy student of Hogwarts indeed."

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Beggin'yer pardon, miss, but what is this "ki" yer goin' on about?

Nabiki deferred over to Ranma since he was the best one to explain it. "Simply put, ki is a person's lifeforce. Actually, all living things have ki and, depending on their nature, have different amounts of it. However, through training and practice, a person can increase the amount of ki they possess and use it in a wide variety of ways from healing to defense to attacking."

"I see and this curse tha' young Miss Tendo said tha' yer had?"

Ranma shuddered. "That's not exactly something I like ta talk about if I ain't gotta, Hagrid-sensei."

"Why are yer calling me Hagrid-sensei? Me name is just plain Hagrid."

"Sensei is the Japanese title added to one's name when they are a teacher," Nodoka explained. "My son was recognizing your place as such."

Hagrid grinned. "Well, there be no cause fer that with me. Just callin' me Hagrid will be fine." He pulled out a lareg pocket watch and opened it. "Blimey, is tha' the time? We best be finishin' our lunch and movin' on. There's still alot we have ta do before yer meet with Perfessor Dumbledore."

Lunch was finished a half hour later and soon the group was once again moving down the main street towards Gringotts. Hagrid was pointing out the different shops to his spellbound charges when a voice called out his name. Turning to the source, they were all soon met by three teenagers, one of which seemed to have a scar of some kind on his forehead. Hagrid beamed at them.

"Alrigh', Harry, Hermione, Ron. How was yer summer?"

"As good as it can be staying with the Dursleys," the boy with the scar replied. "Who are your friends?"

Hagrid turned back towards his the group he was leading. "Well, the young ones are goin' ta be startin' at Hogwarts this year. These two ladies are their guardians and also new teachers at the school."

Cologne, by this time, had pogoed on her stick up to the boy with the scar. "Well, by the Goddess, I didn't think in all my time I would come face to face with the famous Harry Potter."

Harry seemed to flinch back as the boy next to him spoke up.

"What are you, some kind of mummy?" For an answer, the red-haired boy received a bop on his head that immediately took him down to his bottom.

"Sorry about that. I'm more used to people of sturdier stuff."

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" the boy asked as he got back to his feet. The first bop on the head was soon followed by a second, though this one wasn't quite as hard.

"You really need to learn to respect your elders, boy, especially those who will be teaching you."

"You did kind of deserve that, Ron," the young girl in the group told him.

"Don't you start on me as well, Hermione," Ron began.

It looked like an argument was about to start when Ranma's danger senses flared.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled as he tackled Harry to the ground. Apparently he hadn't been the only one to sense what was coming as Shampoo and Ukyo both pulled Ron and Hermione to the ground as well. An instant later three beams of green energy lanced over where they had just been standing. As people ran to get off the street, Ranma saw three people wearing masks and dark robes standing about fifty meters away pointing their wands at them, wisps of iridescent green light wafting off of the ends.

Ranma growled and jumped to his feet quickly followed by Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane. Ukyo readied her battle spatula as Shampoo pulled out her trusty bonbori. As the four martial artists moved in, their attackers once again pointed their wands and sent more colored beams of energy towards them, expecting the kids in front of them to dodge out of the way. What they expected, however, was not what turned out to happen.

Ukyo quickly blocked the magic beam with her spatula and was surprised as she actually flung it back towards her opponent. The person in front of her was so shocked that they forgot to dodge themselves and was quickly blasted back about ten meters, leaving a dumbfounded Ukyo to ponder "How'd I do that?"

Shampoo dodged to the side and continued towards her assailant, but before she could get to him, he fired off another spell which forced her to throw herself to the ground to avoid the beam. As she regained her feet, she became aware of a burning smell that brought her attention to the fact that her hair was now a foot and a half shorter.

"YOU CUT OFF AMAZON WARRIOR'S HAIR. SHAMPOO MAKE YOU PAY!"

Her attacker was so focused on Shampoo and the strange magic that was rolling off of her in waves that he failed to notice a blur come at him from the side. Akane lashed out with a spin kick that sent the robed figure to the other side of the street and into a building wall where he slumped down to the pavement.

Meanwhile, Ranma was frantically jumping and contorting his body around the seemingly endless stream of blasts, beams, and waves of force that were spouting from the end of his attacker's wand, never stopping his forward motion. When he reached his frustrated target, Ranma quickly let loose a battery of punches and kicks that rocked his opponent to his foundation and finished him off with a Saotome trademark.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

The person in front of him recoiled in shock as he felt his body being battered in ways he never could have hoped to be prepared for as countless blows rained down upon his face and torso. Ranma quickly followed up with a snap kick to the head that sent his opponent into a painful date with the cobblestone pathway that spanned Diagon Alley. He was just about to head back towards his mother and the rest when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The wizard Akane had sent flying had apparently not been as hard hit as he had thought because he had already gotten to his feet and raised his wand towards Ranma.

"A truly valiant effort but everyone will eventually fall before the Dark Lord. It really is a pity that I am forced to eradicate such talented children. Good bye."

Before he could send an attack at the pigtailed martial artist, the wall behind the wizard exploded, propelling him forward into the street.

"Where the hell am I now?" Ryoga bellowed at the sky while looking around to get his bearings. Being thusly indisposed, he failed to notice the man in dark robes stand and point his wand at him.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Ranma's cry echoed throughout the near-deserted street as he sent his ki attack towards his enemy. Quickly, the wizard shot a spell back at him but when it met Ranma's ki ball, it merely winked out of existence as Ranma's attack continued forward, catching his target in the chest and propelling him back. After Ranma checked to make sure his opponent had been knocked out, he ran back towards Ryoga.

"Hey, Ryoga, how ya been?"

Ryoga blinked as he saw his rival/friend in front of him. "Ranma?" he said in a daze. "Does this mean I've finally gotten back to Tokyo?"

Ranma laughed and clapped Ryoga on the back. "Not even close, Mr. P. This is Diagon Alley in London."

"LONDON?"

"Yeah, come with me. Akane is over there with my mother and Cologne."

As he followed Ranma, something suddenly clicked inside Ryoga's mind. "Uh, Ranma, is it just me or are you a bit shorter than normal?"

Ranma winced. "I think it might be best if my mom or Cologne answered that for you." Ryoga simply nodded as he kept up.

Ranma quickly led Ryoga back to Cologne and the rest where everybody was being checked for injuries. By that time, several other wizards and witches had appeared and were questioning the adults about what had just happened. Looking back over his shoulder, Ranma saw two others gathering up the unconscious forms of the attackers and disappearing with them. He was about to say something about this when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother standing in front of him.

"You don't need to worry, son," Nodoka told him. "The two you just saw were aurors. They're probably taking those three to the Ministry of Magic for questioning now."

"Uh, alright," Ranma replied, still more than a little confused.

Nodoka noticed the person Ranma had been dragging with him. "Well, hello, Ryoga," she said warmly. "I must say I am quite surprised that even you were able to stumble on Diagon Alley on your own."

Ryoga scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. He was saved from having to say anything when Cologne came up to them on her staff.

"The Ministry officials would like to speak to us at more length. I'm afraid our little shopping trip will have to be placed on hold temporarily."

"Oh dear," Nodoka replied. "I'm not sure we can do that. I didn't reserve us any rooms for the night."

"No need to fear," Cologne told her. "I have explained our situation to the head of the investigation and he is having the ministry arrange for us to have two large rooms at The Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid has already left to send an owl to Professor Dumbledore as well." It was at this time that Cologne spotted Ryoga with them. "It seems fortune smiles on us again this day. Have you told him about what is going on yet, Nodoka?"

"No, Elder," Nodoka answered. "Since you were going to be his sponsor, I felt it best that you explained recent events to him."

Their conversation was interrupted as a tall dark-skinned wizard approached them. "Miss Saotome, Elder Cologne, I am told that I have your charges to thank for the protection ourcitizens from the Death Eater's attack."

It was Ranma who spoke up. "They weren't really all that tough. I mean they didn't even move around or nothing. All they did was just stand in one spot and shoot those beams at us."

"And had one of those 'beams' hit you, Ranma," Nodoka admonished her son, "you would likely be either dead or driven mad from the pain." Ranma lowered his head at the rebuke. "Please forgive my son. He tends to speak before he thinks. I don't believe we have been properly introduced."

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I am the head auror for this incident. I would like for all of us to go back to the Leaky Cauldron at this time so we may conclude the children's statements on what happened."

"Of course, Shacklebolt-san," Nodoka said. "Please lead the way."

As Kingsley led the group towards the Leaky Cauldron, Cologne had Ryoga lag behind with her a few paces.

"As you have probably noticed, Ranma is quite a bit younger than the last time you saw him." Cologne watched the lost boy for his reaction. When he nodded she continued. "Nodoka and I have used the last of the aging mushrooms to revert your rival back to the tender young age of thirteen. Not only him but also Shampoo, Ukyo, and all three of the Tendo sisters as well."

Ryoga's rage boiled over as he learned that Akane was now a victim of the Amazon's games.

"HOW DARE YOU?" he shouted at the Amazon Matriarch. "What right do you have to do something like that to Akane?"

Had Ryoga been thinking with his brain instead of his rage, he might have realized this was the wrong way to speak to the person in front of him. As it was, his mistake was quickly corrected by a staff to his head.

"Impertinant welp, I wasn't finished yet and, as I said, it was both Nodoka and myself who have done this." Cologne waited as Ryoga composed himself. When she was sure she had his attention, she went on. "We have given them a second chance at a destiny they should have been allowed to follow years ago. All of the girls are witches and Ranma is a wizard."

As slow as his mind was, even Ryoga was able to absorb the impact of the Elder's last statement. "Witches and Wizards? You mean as in magic? Can this really be possible?"

"It is. Normally young witches and wizards are sent letters of acceptance to one of many wizarding schools throughout the world when they are twelve years of age. However, certain circumstances prevented each of these gifted ones from receiving theirs at that time. Now, with the help of the aging mushrooms, they once more have that chance."

"Why didn't Akane and her sister's receive their letters before?" Ryoga asked. "And how is it they are witches anyway?"

"Their mother, Kimiko, was a witch and quite a powerful one at that. However, their father did not want the girls to be a part of that world so when the letters for them came, he destroyed them."

"And the other's?"

"Like the Tendo girl's mother, Ranma's mother is a witch and an accomplished auror. Shampoo has had magic in her bloodline for generations. I myself attended the very school they will be going to. Ukyo is a different story altogether. You see, both of her parents were muggles."

Ryoga looked momentarilly confused. "Muggles?"

"Non-magical people, like the Tendo and Saotome patriarchs," Cologne casually told him as they neared the group.

"So were either of my parents magical or am I a muggle-born?"

Cologne flinched and seemed to be searching for words when a high pitched scream came from the group in front of them. An all to familiar scream as well. The two of them hurried to catch up.

At first, all they saw was a now wet and very female Ranma standing underneath a cloth canopy that appeared to have ripped and deposited the rain water it had been holding all over the pigtailed teenager. While it was understandable that Harry, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Kingsley were somewhat shocked at what they had seen, it didn't explain why all of the Nerima crew were wearing looks of dread. It took a moment before Cologne realized what was amiss.

For one thing, Shampoo was no where to be found. Rather a human Shampoo wasn't while a familiar purple and white cat was now being held by a cringing Nabiki, who was desperately trying to move her out of Ranma's view. Unfortunately, it was too late. Ranma had caught sight of Shampoo's cursed form and had begun back-pedaling into the closest store. Cologne looked up at the sign of the store and immediately let out a shocked gasp.

Seeing the Matriarch's look of horror, Nodoka, Kasumi, and Ukyo followed her terror-filled eyes to the sign and were soon mirroring Cologne's face as they read the name of the store: MISTOPHOLE'S CAT EMPORIUM.

"RANMA-HONEY, DON'T GO IN THERE."

Ukyo's warning came too late as Ranma, in his state of panic, remained focused on and backed away from the one cat that she could see: Shampoo. A moment later, she disapearred into the store. By this time the other residents of Japan realized what kind of shop the redhead had just entered. Akane was the first to speak.

"Maybe she'll rush out before it becomes too much."

That hope died in the next instant as a very human sounding yowl pierced through to the street. All those from Nerima cringed and began to back away from the storefront. Their new friends, however, were unaware of the danger and chose to move closer to find out what was going on inside. Ron had just made it to the door when he found himself bowled over by a bright red blur that took off down the road.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he helped his friend back to his feet.

Akane just looked in the direction Ranma had run off in before she turned back to the older teens. "Ranma has extreme fear of cats. When he gets near one and can't get away, the only way he can cope is to become one himself."

"Become one?" Hermione questioned with a disbelieving look. "You mean a cat?"

Nabiki nodded. "Right now in his mind he is 100 percent feline until he snaps out of it."

"How exactly do we do that?" Ginny asked in a somewhat worried tone. She had liked what she had seen of the battle in the street and instantly taken a liking to the young Japanese boy.

"Well, sometimes all he needs is a little time. As long as no one looks like a threat, there won't be any trouble."

The tall auror looked somewhat uneasy. "What kind of trouble?"

"I'm afraid when Ranma is like this, he is rather untouchable and quite dangerous to anyone he sees as an enemy. You see, this is the result of a banned martial-arts technique that my idiot husband tried to teach my son. It's a rather long story I'm afraid."

That was when something Nodoka had said registered in Hermione's mind. ", you just said your son." Seeing Nodoka nod, she continued. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that a red-haired girl that went into the store?"

As a group, those from Japan flinched. Nodoka then sighed and hung her head.

"I'm afraid that is another long story."

"Which will have to wait until later if we are to avoid any more trouble with Ranma," Cologne stated. "I suggest we split up to try and find her."

"I would nae advise that jest now, Miss Cologne," stated a voice from behind the group. Hagrid, who had gone off after the wayward martial artist had just returned. "Ya see, the lad jest turned down there."

Everyone looked in the direction that the groundskeeper and those who knew the area groaned as they read the sign post.

KNOCKTURN ALLEY.

Author's Notes

Well this is the second chapter I had previously done. I had to make a few character changes and while I am still not satisfied with the brief battle, I decided not to change it that much.

The next chapter is hand written so far and about to be typed with some additional content added after that before I update it. There are also a few things I had to research before I continued with the next part. On that note there will be another crossover character in the next chapter to join our gang. I have to do a little more digging to make sure I got the age right and a few other things but basically things are set in stone for this character to join. No one can convince me otherwise. Believe me a few have tried.

A couple of hints on the character. She is part of another series that is a popular crossover with Ranma. She is either twelve or thirteen. That's one thing I have to look up. She definately has magic in her. 10 points to anyone who can guess who it is. Oh one more thing, I highly doubt I will give her a wand.

I only had one person attempt to guess on houses and they were only partially correct, but the message did make me think about some possible -note POSSIBLE- changes.

Nobody has tried to guess the wandcores.


End file.
